


Brush Strokes

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Body Paint, Fluff, M/M, Painting, counterpartshipping, implied dimensionshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: Yuya's skin is Yuto's canvas, and he's going to decorate it like the artist he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed the title spelling mistake. >.>

“When you said you wanted to paint me, this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Yuya, stripped down to his trousers, was sprawled over numerous pillows that had been set up in the middle of the room. He glanced over his shoulder at Yuto, who was equally topless and situated comfortably behind him.

“And yet you’re still here,” said Yuto. He was surrounded by a multitude of paints and brushes and various other artist tools that Yuya didn’t know the names of.

“I said it wasn’t what I had in mind, not that I had a problem with it,” said Yuya, turning away from Yuto, forearms under his chin.

“Just try not to move.”

Yuya knew Yuto liked to paint, he’d seen him do it often enough, the basement had even been converted into a studio so Yuto could store everything.

So when Yuto asked if he could paint him, Yuya expected to be modeling for him. It wasn’t even an unusual question, because he’d done it before. So when Yuya came downstairs to Yuto’s studio, and found a topless Yuto setting up his supplies and not a canvas in sight, he was a bit confused. Not by Yuto topless, that was a fairly common sight when he painted, because on top of making the clean up easier he had a tendency to use his arm as a colour palette. No, it was the lack of a canvas that had Yuya confused, until Yuto set the record straight. He literally wanted to paint Yuya, by putting the paint on his skin.

“So why me?” he asked, listening to the light sounds of a brush swirling through a container of water and clicking against the glass as Yuto tapped off excess water.

“There’s no way Yugo could sit still long enough for something like this. And Yuri told me to get stuffed,” explained Yuto. “Besides, I wanted to try something different.”

Yuya yelped as a soft, damp brush tip tickled the back of his neck, just below the hairline. Yuto had clipped Yuya’s hair back, pulling it up off the back of his neck.

“I hope you can manage to stay still,” laughed Yuto, dragging the brush down Yuya’s spine. “There’s only water on right now, but if you move while I have paint...”

“I know I know, I’ll try,” sighed Yuya. “But it’s cold and it tickles.” He adjusted his position again so he was more comfortable, this could last a while so he didn’t want end up sore.

He heard Yuto set the bush down and pick up, something, but he couldn’t tell what it was until it touched his skin.

“Is that a pen?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“To plan out what I want to paint. Don’t worry it’s just a ballpoint pen, it’ll wash off when the paint does.”

A shiver rolled down Yuya’s back as the pen trailed over his skin, goosebumps rising up where it touched him. He tried to picture what Yuto was drawing as the pen glided over his skin, the small ink-coated metallic ball rolling and bumping over every contour and shape on his back.

“What are you drawing?” he asked.

“You’ll find out.”

Yuya sighed, why wasn’t he surprised? He set his chin on his arms, tilting his head down slightly. “When will that be?”

He could practically hear Yuto’s smirk. “When I’m done.”

Which translated to ‘in a few hours’.

“I’m going to start painting now, so I hope you’re comfortable,” said Yuto, setting aside the pen. “And please try not to move, I can’t exactly erase this.”

“I know,” said Yuya. “But I might fall asleep.”

Yuto laughed, “Whatever keeps you stationary.”

The first brush to touch his skin was broad and the bristles made his skin itch with each swipe Yuto made. It travelled down his neck first, and down along his spine. It touched each shoulder in turn, sweeping down into the small of his back.

“So, doing this in layers?” asked Yuya.

“How did you guess?”

“Because you can’t do details with a brush that big.” He closed his eyes, letting his head rest against his arms.

The brush swept out along his lower back in more broad strokes.

“I’m laying down the base colour and shapes,” explained Yuto.

Base colour, that meant that Yuya was going to be resting there for a very long time while Yuto worked, because it meant there were going to be multiple layers.

“It makes me itchy.”

“Don’t worry, I’m almost done. The next one shouldn’t be nearly as rough.”

The wooden brush handle clinked softly against the water filled glass, sloshing through the water as Yuto cleaned it off.

“Can I at least get a hint about you’re painting on me?” asked Yuya.

“It has red paint,” said Yuto as he picked up another brush.

“Oh yes, because that’s so helpful.”

“I told you, it’s a surprise. Now hush and let me work.”

The next brush was smaller and softer, gliding and dipping over Yuya’s back in short motions. He shivered each time the cool, wet paint touched his skin, still unused to the sensation.

Each of the brushes had a different sensation and Yuya felt himself drifting off as he lay there. There was a brush with a very fine, narrow point that curved and danced around his shoulder blade before dipping into the small of his back; one with a squared off tip that Yuto dragged in long swipes across his back and shoulders, and one with a rounded, blunt tip that dabbed his skin like soft kisses.

Yuya whined softly as a brush moved dangerously close to his side, Yuto knew darn well that he was ticklish there!

“Sorry,” chuckled Yuto. “It was unavoidable.”

“Hrm, I’m sure.”

 

Yuto etched details into the paint on Yuya’s skin with the smallest and finest of his brushes, so fine that Yuya barely felt them.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” said Yuto. “You didn’t fall asleep on me did you?”

“I’m awake,” he said. “I might have dozen off at some point though.”

“Well I’m almost done.”

Yuya smiled dreamily, lifting his head. “So do I get to see?”

“Just a moment, let me put the finishing touches on it,” said Yuto. “Yuya, would it be ok if I could take some pictures?”

“Pictures?”

“Well, I usually take pictures of my canvas when I’m done, since I don’t always keep them you know. But you, this is one canvas that won’t last.”

“You want to show off,” guessed Yuya with a grin.

Yuto blushed, “Perhaps a little. I won’t show anyone if you don’t want me too and keep them to myself.”

“Well it’s not like I’m naked,” said Yuya. “Even if you did try to get my pants off.”

“That is not what I was doing,” stammered Yuto. “I was just trying to avoid getting paint on them while I did your lower back.”

Yuya smirked, “Sure you were.”

“I was.” Before Yuya could tease him more, Yuto headed off to find a camera.

Yuya smiled to himself, as much as he teased Yuto, Yuto was right, he had only been adjusting the edge of Yuya’s pants to avoid getting paint on them.

“And don’t move till I get back,” called Yuto from upstairs.

He thudded back down the stairs a few minutes later, camera around his neck and mirrors in hand.

“Here, you said you wanted to see,” he said, handing a mirror to Yuya before moving behind him with the other one. “So take a look, what do you think?”

Slowly, Yuya lifted the mirror up, catching the reflection of the one behind him.

The painting spanned his entire back, from nape of neck to just above his pant line and from shoulder to shoulder. Warm reds, oranges and golds flared across his back in curling flames set against an indigo backdrop, a starry night sky. Wings stretched out, reaching to his shoulders, while a tail was splayed out along his lower back.

“It’s a phoenix,” he breathed.

Yuto nodded, “A phoenix, for the light of my life.”

Now it was Yuya’s turn to blush, “Yuto…”

“It’s true, now hold that pose.”

Still blushing, Yuya set the mirror down, keeping his back to Yuto as the camera clicked softly. “And one for personal use.”

Yuya turned his head, curious about what Yuto meant, just in time to see his cell phone click a photo.

“Looks like I have a new background for my phone.”


End file.
